


What Happens in Study Hall Stays in Study Hell

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabe are all stuck in study hall with their favorite teacher, Mr.Singer. By the end of the day, Bobby ends up getting bored and decides to play matchmaker with his nephews and their childhood friends, the Novaks.





	1. Chapter 1

Mr.Singer sat behind his desk and looked out over the class. The few students were still here for a study hall that was meant to coerce kids into buying tickets for the schools alternate events and rallies. 

There were only five kids left, three of them were his nephews Sam and Dean, and his niece Charlie. The other two kids were their childhood friends, Cas and Gabe Novak. 

Gabe leaned back in his chair so he could watch as the other kids walked out the door and turned back and smiled as he realized that everyone left in the room were his friends. 

Bobby leaned forward, "So, why do you idjits never buy tickets to the school events?"

Charlie looked up from her book, well it''d be more accurate to say that her eyes darted towards him from where they barely looked over the edge of her book, "There's people there Bobby, I'm not paying to be surrounded by idiots."

Dean nodded, "Plus," He pulled a giant pie out of his backpack, "the only people here are us, and you're our teacher so it's not like we're actually studying or anything." He said handing out forks as everybody dragged their backpacks over and sat next to Dean so they could eat. 

Gabe got a big bite of pie and added, "That being said, Charlie, wanna play chess?"

Charlie got a bite of pie without looking away from her book and shook her head, "Sorry dude, I'm on the last five chapters."

Gabe nodded, "Okay, fine. Samalam?"

Sam smiled around a bite of pie and said a muffled, "Sure." He finished his bite before turning around to Bobby, "You didn't tell me you had a chess set."

Bobby shook his head, "I don't."

Gabe took out a box from his backpack and slammed in onto the desk that he and Sam were sharing. "Ta-da!"

*****

Cas finished off the little amount of pie that he had wanted to eat, and began talking to a grossly sobbing Charlie, who apparently finished her book. 

Dean had started reading through the last few chapters of said book in order to find out why his sister was crying, and Sam had just beat Gabe at their tenth game of chess. 

Of course, this would've been fine, had it not been only ten minutes since study hall began. 

"Dude, that's been our tenth game in ten minutes, I thought you'd be pretty good at it since you're always playing with Charlie." Sam said resetting the board for their eleventh game. 

Gabe's face went red and he stammered, "Well, we don't usually actually play. We usually just sorta talk about stuff."

Dean looked up and glared suspiciously, "Like what?"

"I don't know just some stuff, none of your business."

Dean, who had honestly never gotten along well with Gabriel stood up. "What, you trying to flirt with my little sister jack ass?"

Gabe backed up defensively as Dean walked towards him, "Dude, no, it's just-"

"It's just what huh?" 

Charlie got rather scared by the possibility of a fight and yelled, "DAMMIT DEAN, GABRIEL'S GAY!"

She covered her mouth quickly, but the big secret had already been said, she turned to Gabe and said, "I'm so sorry, I just-"

Gabe put up a hand for her to stop talking, "You just didn't want me getting my ass kicked, I know." 

He walked over to the corner was Cas and Charlie were sitting and sat down, picking up the book the Charlie finished. 

Dean had frozen right where he was about to punch Gabe in the face, and had stayed way for a few more seconds before going, "Huh, who knew." Before sitting down next to Sam.

Sam smirked, "I knew, well I didn't know but it wasn't surprising when he said it, and there's been a few times I questioned it but I didn't want to ask."

Bobby's head began to fill with ideas and he waved Gabriel over to his desk. 

He took out a pie and said very quietly, "Here you go idjit, this one's all yours."  

Gabe shook his head and smiling, "No thanks, you don't have to do this."

Bobby smirked, "You Novaks are too proud. You know, I'm just doing the exact thing that I did when Sam came out and he practically inhaled the damn thing."

Gabe's heart stopped, he had been looking at the pie but now he just stared at it without actually seeing it. His eyes dodged up to Bobby and then looked back at the pie to try and look more casual. "I didn't know Sam was gay."

"He ain't, but in John's eyes being bi is still just as bad."

Gabe nodded, trying to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying, "Do you know if he likes anybody? You know, just so I don't try and flirt with them or anything."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I think you can handle not flirting with yourself boy."

"What?"

"You heard me idjit."

"If you're lying to me about this it ain't funny."

Instead of responding, Bobby pulled up a video on his phone and held it out to Gabriel saying, "If you break his heart I'll break your spine."

************

The video was what Bobby took when Sam came out, and for the most part it was just Sam crying and saying, "I don't think Gabe likes me though Bobby. What if he likes Charlie? He's always hanging out with her!"

***********

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel went and sat over by Sam after he watched the video.

He brought the pie with him and Dean's eyes went wide. He glared at Bobby and asked, "Why does he get pie?"

Gabe answered for him, "It's my 'coming out' pie."

Dean looked back at Bobby and when he nodded shouted, "I'm bi and ready for pie!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and handed Dean a pie. 

Cas stood up and professionally confessed, "I'm gay."

Charlie jumped up and yelled, "Me too!" 

Everyone got their second pie of the day and sat there eating when Sam decided to interrupt the silence. 

"Are you feeling better now Gabe?"

Gabe nodded and ate his final bite of pie, "Aside from the threat to my spine I'm doing great!"

Sam smiled but quickly paused, "What?"

Gabriel looked like he didn't realize what Sam was asking until he remembered and snapped, "Right! Hey, Bobby!" 

"What?"

"You cool if I break the PDA rule?"

"Sure, idjit." Bobby said laughing as he realized what was about to happen.

"Awesome!" Gabe said before pinning Sam against the wall and kissing him.

When Sam came back for air he smiled, "So, what exactly do you and Charlie usually talk about?"

Gabe smirked, "Oh you know, just how awesome I am. Totally not about how you're really cute, and funny, and smart, and amazing because that would just be weird." He said although his smirk quickly faded into a genuine smile.

Sam smiled at the ground and looked up at Gabriel, "Really?"

"Yup, Oh, and," Gabriel's eyes darted over his brother, "we also tend to talk about how gay Dean and Cas are for each other!" He said as loud as he thought necessary for them both to hear him. 

Cas' face went red as he stammered, "Dammit Gabriel! Can't you just shut the fuck up!" 

Dean smiled, "Damn Cas, that's the first time I've heard you swear."

"I-I'm sorry. I've had a crush on you since we were little but I didn't want to bother you and Gabriel's a jerk and-" Cas was cut off by Dean's mouth on his. 

When Dean pulled back he still held Cas' face in his hand and said, "We've spent our entire lives thinking Gabriel was an idiot by ourselves. How about just for once, we think that brother's an idiot with a good heart together?"

Cas nodded and buried his face in Dean's chest while he continued, "An idiot with a big heart, and if he breaks my brother's then I'll break his fucking spine."

"What is with you people and spines!" 

"What is with you people and threatening my boyfriend!" 

Bobby smirked to himself and Charlie walked up to him smiling nervously. "You set them all up didn't you?"

Bobby shrugged, "Maybe, just a little bit." 

Charlie nodded and smiled, "Do you think there's anybody you could set me up with?"

Bobby smiled and wrote down a note, "Remind me to introduce you to a girl named Jo Harvelle. I think you two'd be great together."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the other copy of this fic. I usually fill out all of the top things first and then save it as a draft so it reminds me to write the fic, just I accidentally posted that one.


End file.
